villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Red Chevalier/PE Proposal: King
I was originally going to group this villain in with my proposal for the other PE members of the Checkmate Four, but I've decided to make it separate given how many crimes this villain commits. What is the work? Kamen Rider Kiva, the 9th installment in the Heisei era of the Kamen Rider series and the 18th show in it overall. Kiva's narrative is split in two between two time periods, telling the story of the battle against the Fangires, a race of vampiric monsters who survive by draining the life of humans. The first takes place in 2008 and follows Wataru Kurenai, the titular Kamen Rider Kiva, as he fights the Fangires, while the other takes place in 1986 and follows the ancestors of the main cast as they do battle against the Fangires as well and lay the groundwork for their successors. Who is the villain? The original King of the Fangire Race and leader of the Checkmate Four in 1986, the Bat Fangire aka the first Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. What does he do? Desiring for total Fangire domination and supremacy, the King led the Fangires to war against the 13 other Demon races. Under his direction, the Merman, Franken and Wolfen races were all exterminated down to a single surviving member. King also greatly mistreated his wife Maya, the Queen of the Checkmate Four. Despite the two being married, King had no real love for her, viewing her only as a tool to give birth to his heir and abusing her whenever she defied him. King's treatment of her leads Maya to fall in love with a human named Otoya Kurenai (the ancestor of Wataru Kurenai) and to begin seeing him. Upon finding out about this, King becomes furious with Maya, but chooses to spare her from execution as "proof" that he loves her and so he can force her to be the one to kill Otoya, but she refuses to. The King then threatens the surviving members of the three races he committed genocide against to kill Otoya, but all three find themselves unable to go through with it. However, King later manages to capture Otoya and decides to kill him slowly by torturing him by draining his life energy to feed the Fangire's living castle, Castle Doran. However, before the King can finish him off, Maya attacks him and buys Otoya time to escape. Infuriated by his wife's defiance, the King threatens to murder their own infant son if Maya ever goes to see Otoya again. However, the King is ultimately defeated by Otoya Kurenai after transforming into Dark Kiva and a time traveling Wataru Kurenai. As one last act of spite, the King tries to murder Maya, but is killed by his son in order to protect his mother in a nice bit of ironic retribution. Heinous Standard King easily exceeds it. He not only drove three races to near extinction and allowed his own race to run rampant and drain life from humans, but also abused his wife and was willing to murder his own son as a baby. Abusing children is one thing for Pure Evil Kamen Rider villains to do but threatening to kill babies is something else, especially when the baby belongs to him. Mitigating Factors King only cares for himself. He only sees his wife as a conduit to produce a child and only values his child as an heir to himself, being willing to kill either of them in cold blood in order to suit his needs. Final Verdict Easy yes. He's basically Vampire Hitler and a domestic abuser to boot. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals